


They were Pink and Satiny and Cas Kinda (Liked) Loved Them

by Ryvchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dean orders some panties, M/M, Omega Dean, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alpha!cas, omega!dean, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wears his special panties that he ordered just for Cas.</p><p>Cas stared in wonder and awe. Dean looked so sexy in the panties. Pink and satiny with lace. Pressing his forehead against Dean’s, Cas continued stroking over the laced panty, feeling the way his mate shivered and trembled at his touch, hearing the hard low breathing coming from Dean’s mouth. He pressed his lips against Dean’s soft pouty lips, giving his mate a full on deep kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were Pink and Satiny and Cas Kinda (Liked) Loved Them

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone. You can find the fic [here](http://ryvchan.tumblr.com/post/82047487882/they-were-pink-and-satiny-and-cas-kinda-liked) with my drawings included in it.

Dean never told his Alpha how much he loved wearing lacy and silky panties. It was just one of those things where he was too insecure at what his Alpha would think. Maybe Cas might hate them or might love them. An Omega wearing girly like panties, Dean scoffed at the thought. He can wear whatever he wants to make himself feel good and sexy. And when the doorbell rang, the Omega jumped up from where he sat in the living room and quickly walked to the door, opening it to reveal a young male, holding a rather decent size box—Dean wrinkled his nose, taking in a whiff of scent, a Beta. Shrugging it off, he plastered on a smile at the Beta.

“Hello, I have a package for—” the Beta looked down at the address. “Mr. Dean Winchester-Novak?”

“Got the right person. Where do I sign?” Dean took the slip of paper as the Beta pointed to the corner. He quickly signed it off before taking the package, thanking the Beta and closing the door.

Dean only had about an hour before his Alpha comes home from work, so he nearly ran up the stairs and headed into the master bedroom, leaving the door wide open. He was getting excited about opening the package, so he carefully opened the box, lifting the tabs and sighed in content at the sight.

There were a couple of laced thongs, sheer bikinis, mesh shorts that had open back access, causing the Omega to moan softly. Picking some of the panties up, he rubbed his fingers over the softness and silkiness of them, wondering how his new panties would feel like when he wore them, or when he wears them underneath pants. Shucking all his clothes off, just for the heck of wanting to see himself fully naked trying on one of the panties, Dean stood in front of the full length mirror, holding a hot pink laced thong.

“Here goes nothing.” He slipped the panty on, shivering at how good they felt on his skin. Soft and silky. Tight. His cock nestling perfectly in the panty—the way the panty cupped over his ass. Glancing over his shoulder to the mirror, the Omega smiled at how the panty curved and hugged his soft globes. Turning slowly around, front facing this time, he definitely loved how his cock nestled in. “Perfect.” Dean whispered, admiring the laced panty. Walking over to the bed, he quickly threw on his clothes and went back down to the living room.

Half an hour later, Dean heard Cas’ car pull up in the garage. He walked over to the front door, opening as Cas walked up smiling. “Hey, babe.” Dean said, giving Cas kiss on the lips before taking the small suitcase.

Licking his lips, Cas pushed Dean back inside, slamming the door. “Thought you were working today.” Wrapping his arms around his pretty Omega, hugging him close.

“Hmm. I’ve got a special present for you. I think you might like it.” Dean nipped at Cas’ bottom lip before saying, “I’ll make dinner so you go right ahead and take a nice long shower.” Turning around, he carried the suitcase but then yelped at the contact of Cas’ hand. His ass tingled at the contact of his Alpha’s hand. Damn, the panty really were working their magic. “God, Cas, after dinner, babe!” Dean heard Cas’ soft laughter behind him.

——

After they ate a hearty dinner that Dean made, Cas stood at the sink, scrubbing the filth off of the plates with soap and handing them to Dean who washed them. When they were done, Dean took stacked the plates up in the cabinets as Cas poured some wine into wine glasses. Leaning against the counter, the Alpha took a sip of the fruity wine as he watched his Omega putting the plates away but froze with the cup half way from his mouth.

Eyes widening, he saw that Dean’s pants were hung low as the Omega stretched up, putting the bigger plates on the top shelf. He saw something pink with lace. Setting down the wine glasses on the counter, Cas walked over to Dean, crowding and pushing him against the counter edge.

“Didn’t you say earlier that you had a special present for me, Dean?” Cas whispered against Dean’s ear, giving a soft nip at the earlobe.

Sighing and clutching at the arm around his waist, Dean nodded.

“Show me.” A command that sent tiny electric shock down Dean’s spine. God, he loved it when Cas get all commando on him. It was such a big turn on and sexy, too.

“Right here? Now?”

“Now, Dean. Strip.”

Releasing Dean, Cas stood back as he watched the Omega slowly unzip his jeans. Pulling them down inch by inch. Cas held his breath as Dean let the jeans fall to the floor, showing him the glorious sight.

“Fuck, Dean…Panties?” Cas placed his hands on the Omega’s abdomen, caressing the hard muscles before trailing down the side of his hips. Staring down at Dean, he saw that his mate’s cock was nestled nice against the panty. Letting out a soft groan, Cas stroked his fingers over Dean’s covered cock, causing his mate to whimper.

“Yesss. Panties, Cas.” Dean panted heavily, his eyes glazed with need and lust. “You like?” He was nervous about his Alpha liking the panties, so he waited. Waiting to see if Cas likes them.

Cas stared in wonder and awe. Dean looked so sexy in the panties. Pink and satiny with lace. Pressing his forehead against Dean’s, Cas continued stroking over the laced panty, feeling the way his mate shivered and trembled at his touch, hearing the hard low breathing coming from Dean’s mouth. He pressed his lips against Dean’s soft pouty lips, giving his mate a full on deep kiss. Cas heard a small mewl coming from Dean, feeling hands clutch and claw at his back, hips grinding against his. Breaking the kiss, Cas stared at Dean, rubbing his thumb across those already red lips before turning Dean around, caressing the soft globes. “I love them, Dean.”

Bucking against Cas, Dean moaned softly. Good. That’s so good. Great, actually. His Alpha loving his panties. It felt so good to have Cas touch him. “C’mon, Cas, don’t tease me any longer!” Reaching back, Dean grabbed a hold of one of Cas’ hands, bringing one around his waist and slide the hand inside of his panty, cupping his cock. “Touch me, please.”

Feeling the heat radiating from Dean, Cas cursed under his breath, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock, pumping up and down the hard length.

“Ah, shit, Cas!” Dean gripped the edges of the counter, his legs felt wobbly and he needed something to support himself. The way Cas’ fingers were wrapped around his cock was heaven. The way when Cas’ hand pumped up, thumbing the slit, spreading the pre-come down the length of his cock and repeating it made flushed even more. His head was in a haze, just thinking of having those fingers stretch and spread inside of him. “Hmm!” He huffed heavily, licking his own lips.

Cas pressed closer, enveloping Dean’s body with his, kissing the back of Dean’s neck before whispering in his ear, “So, is it just this? Or do you have more naughty panties stashed away somewhere?” Then, proceeded to nip at the earlobe, causing Dean to cry out softly, the Omega’s cock, jerking in the Alpha’s hand.

Pumping harder and faster, Cas took in the sounds of Dean’s soft cries and whimpers as he felt his mate’s body jerk and grind against his own. He knew Dean was close of climaxing. He could feel how tense Dean is getting by the minute. “Are you close yet, Dean?” He whispered.

“Nggh!” Dean nodded, eyes glazed, unseeing as Cas continued with the fast and hard ministration on his cock. “C-Close. S-So close!”

Cas did just one thing that would bring Dean over the edge. Dean loved it when he bit him on the neck. So, he did just that. Parting his mouth, Cas bit Dean, hearing a cry coming from those lips and around his fingers, he felt Dean pulsed, shooting hot jets, making a mess all over his hand. Feeling Dean going limp, Cas wrapped his free arm around his sated Omega, pulling the limp form against his chest. He slipped his hand out of the panties and licked the salty and sweet come off his fingers. His pink tongue circling around his fingers, lapping at every last drop before giving his attention back to Dean.

“Okay, there, Dean?” Cas asked softly, waiting for Dean who needed a minute as Cas still felt the aftershock circulating Dean’s body.

“Y-Yeah…I need a m-moment.” Licking his lips, Dean stayed limp for another couple seconds. “I’ve made a mess of myself. On my new panties…” He let out a soft chuckle.

“I see that. But it felt good, right?” Cas smirked, angling his hips so Dean could feel his cock.

Dean smacked Cas’ thigh, laughing. “Right.”

Cas let Dean go to bend down, pulling the Omega’s jean’s off. Before taking his hand and leading his mate up the steps. “You’re going to show me the rest of your naughty stash.”

Laughing even more, Dean said, “There’s a open back one, also. If you’re interest.”

“Hell yeah. Wear it for me when we get to our room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem~ Epilogue is included at the end of the fic in my tumblr post: [here](http://ryvchan.tumblr.com/post/82047487882/they-were-pink-and-satiny-and-cas-kinda-liked)


End file.
